


Unexpected

by Harayuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: Kim Doyoung was an ordinary beta, he never bothered by his secondary gender. His parents didn't expect him to be alpha. His friends expect nothing from him.Doyoung presented alpha absolutely everybody's surprise.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Mom, forgive me but I need to do this.

Kim Doyoung was an ordinary beta.

Doyoung never bothered by his secondary gender, instead he was relieved. From the beginning, he has no thought to become an alpha. His parents didn't expect him to be one of them. His friends expect nothing from him, after all he's just an ordinary person, he has no abilities, he just one of million betas in Korea with dull personality.

Doyoung presented alpha absolutely everybody's surprise.

Nor his parents or his friends believed it. He didn't believe it either. But, when Doyoung felt his pheromone began to kick up a fuss, and he felt something different _in_ him, as his scent began to change, he need to believe himself.

But, really, nothing changed. He still Kim Doyoung, a dull man that will never be the perfect alpha like everyone expect him to be.

And he is still Kim Doyoung who loves Jungwoo with all of his heart.

Jungwoo, obviously, is an omega. He is the perfect omega from wealthy family. His family had trained him to be the perfect mate for his future alpha, to be the trophy, the one that will support his alpha. He's nothing more than an omega.

But, he never bothered with that. Being omega isn't a bad thing. He loves to please alphas.

"Doyoung-hyung, your smell is good."

And here they are, in their usual movie night at Doyoung's apartment. For unmated alpha and omega being all alone together is weird. But, Jungwoo and Doyoung are friends since forever, their parents didn't mind at all, perhaps because they trust Doyoung too much or they want Doyoung and Jungwoo to be a thing.

The second option sounds impossible.

"Good? Does my scent smells like sampgyupsal?" Doyoung teased.

Jungwoo chuckled, "Not as good as sampgyupsal but I like it."

Doyoung's scent is intoxicating, it's enough to drive Jungwoo crazy. He smells like the air before a storm, intimidating yet calming, he also has this warm touch of sandalwood. Jungwoo clings to him immediately, rubbing his face against Doyoung's chest, soaking in his warmth but shivering, sighing and mewling against his chest.

Doyoung was all deep breaths and lip-licking despite the fact that his mouth had gone completely dry. He could smell it, sweet scent was coming from Jungwoo. And while he had a hell lot of self-control, he didn't have _that_ much.

"Doyoung-hyung smells good..."

_Fuck._

Jungwoo had to use _that_ voice, didn't he? He'd only heard it a few times. It was small. Not desperate or pleading exactly...

_Submissive_. Like Jungwoo was ready to give him everything.

"Jungwoo?"

The one who has delicious scent is Jungwoo himself.

Doyoung loves Jungwoo’s scent. Jungwoo smelled like a fresh ocean, with a touch of cinnamon also he can taste the sweetness of sugar from his smell. It's delicious and made his mouth water. He never smelled something this heavenly.

The omega was nuzzling him now, half his words drowned out by the happy purrs, Jungwoo's cheeks rubbing the alpha's chest over and over. Doyoung tried desperately to ignore the small humps Jungwoo was granting his thighs. But fuck it felt _good._

Hugging Jungwoo is something Doyoung can't resist. He tucked his nose behind Jungwoo's ear, and Jungwoo is lifting his neck to allow Doyoung take a deep sniff.

Doyoung had a lot of self-control. But instinct was something that lacked just that.

Leaning forward, Doyoung sealed his lips in a kiss over the back of Jungwoo's neck, grunting when Jungwoo shivered, letting his head fall forward for Doyoung to lick and touch at his pleasure.

"You're so perfect," Doyoung whispered, hands coming up to grasp Jungwoo's hips and pulling him back to rest on him. Pressed together, they could feel every bit of the other, including Doyoung's hard cock in his pants. "Perfect for me."

"Am I?" Jungwoo panted, shivering at the feeling of tongue and lips crawling around his neck. He left his head hang sideways so Doyoung can lean closer, mouthing towards his ear.

"You are." Doyoung bit lightly at Jungwoo's ear. He shifted on his feet, turning Jungwoo around gently, licking his lips when he found half lidded and pupil blown eyes, pink cheeks, and wet lips.

Doyoung lets his alpha pheromones have free reign, and growls at the way Jungwoo sinks towards him, mouth open, knees spreading just lightly against his own to open up his body. He sniffs deeply where his nose has landed, under Jungwoo's chin, who's head is lolled back to accept anything Doyoung wants. So receptive, omega instincts so heartfelt and innocent, _natural_.

"Mine." Doyoung murmured into Jungwoo's skin, almost giddy with the rushing feeling of arousal and need.

Doyoung let Jungwoo sits down on bed, he dips forward until his lips hover just a bit over Jungwoo, brushing, then presses forward and kisses him. Soft petal lips, a curious tongue, and Doyoung's hands grasping his vest.

"Mmh, smells good." Jungwoo let his moan out as he noticed something, his head falling back so he can breathe loudly in Doyoung's ear. He shuddered at the panting that let hot air rush against his ear, and he slipped his hands into Jungwoo's clothes, loosening them, tugging them free.

Doyoung licked him from chin to ear, hands grasping. "That's my rut, Jungwoo. You caused it." He made a rumbling alpha-noise, one he's never made in his life. It rattled his chest and made him feel larger than he was.

Jungwoo whimpered, gasping, and fell backwards with some kind of instinctual desire to _spread his legs_. For Doyoung.

"It's hot," Jungwoo panted, hands tugging at the last of his clothes to remove them himself and kicking off his shorts so he was bare, "do that again, hyung."

Standing there at the edge of the bed, Doyoung stared and tugged his own clothing off. His cock hung heavy and swollen, pulsing with need. Jungwoo let his tongue touch his top lip as he took the other in, and Doyoung felt at once incredible and unworthy.

"You're beautiful." He started, and he crawled his way onto the bed, onto Jungwoo. That was Jungwoo under him, hands grasping demandingly at his shoulders. Doyoung dropped down to put his body on Jungwoo's covering him with his own skin, shutting off the world and hoarding him to himself.

"Jungwoo, look at me." Doyoung rumbled.

Jungwoo moaned, his legs came up to wrap around Doyoung's hips. Their cocks dragged together and it was distracting. He'd instinctually started up a nice grinding motion, kissing every inch of skin available to him, rearing his head to seal his lips over Jungwoo's, he fed.

"Look at me." Doyoung repeated, one hand finding itself in Jungwoo's hair and grasping, then releasing, grasping, and he relished in the way Jungwoo both whined to get away and pressed into it.

"What?" Jungwoo grumbled.

"There's no going back after this." Doyoung said, his expression was one Jungwoo had never seen before, dominant and scary. 

"I know. I want this." Jungwoo garbled, snatching at Doyoung's mouth to have some more, heels kicking at Doyoung's ass and back, just so _accepting_ , so willing, Doyoung fought the urge to fuck into Jungwoo's wet opening.

Doyoung utilized a strength he didn't know he had and raised himself off Jungwoo to get some kind of air, to let his brain become clear again. This sudden wash of pheromones and swimming hormones were fucking with his brain, he couldn't think, this had never happened before.

Jungwoo whimpered, and reached for him. His eyes were dark, filled with a glaze of want, and Doyoung shuddered. "Jungwoo." He whispered. "Hey, are you okay?" He put a hand on Jungwoo's flushed cheek, the omega nuzzled him sweetly.

Jungwoo is so precious.

"Mmh, 'm Okay." Jungwoo panted, he raised his body so he could be closer to Doyoung. "I can smell your rut, it's tasty. I want it." A clumsy hand reached out and banged against Doyoung's hard alpha cock, the thick skin at the base a threatening dark color.

"Jungwoo," Doyoung hissed.

"Take me, hyung." Jungwoo launched himself upwards onto his knees and crowded Doyoung back. Doyoung wanted nothing more than to nip at Jungwoo's wet lips, but he hung on every word. "I want you to putting your scent in me. Filling me with your cock, give me your knot."

Doyoung jerked, his cock jumping between them.

"Hyung, make me yours." Jungwoo's voice is too soft, so inviting. He licked his tongue over one canine and gave Jungwoo a droopy-eyed smirk.

_Yes_ , he definitely will do that.

"You better not regret this."

Doyoung grabbed Jungwoo's ass, hard, and leaned forward, sucking Jungwoo's cheek and it's enough to make Jungwoo moaned. He kissed Jungwoo fiercely, then when the younger was drunk on _him_ , he whirled the other around and put him face down into the pillows.

Jungwoo groaned and instinct drove him to curl his back, tilting his hips up so Doyoung had excellent access. Slipping another finger beside the first, Doyoung knelt up behind Jungwoo and put his cock right next to where his fingers penetrated, letting it lay hot and heavy between Jungwoo's cheeks.

"Feel that?" Doyoung chuckled at the sight. "I always have this thought about letting you hang on my knot and giving you my pups." He put another finger in, stuffing Jungwoo full and yet his hole submitted willingly.

"You're such an _alpha_." Jungwoo moaned. His hands clawed out, pushing blankets away and then dragging them back. Doyoung had three fingers in him and panted at how he could turn them so easily.

"Surprised, eh?" Doyoung said, licking his lips.

Jungwoo's heart beat harder, he's thrilled, impressed, and excited by it, by _Doyoung_. Doyoung's hips started to pump, humping his big cock against his own hand, using his thumb to press it down to drag against Jungwoo's stretched hole, so wet, so _inviting_. Jungwoo made a loud noise, it made Doyoung blot out a drop of precome. It pearled on Jungwoo's ass.

"It's so _good_." Jungwoo drooled slightly, kneels sliding weakly apart. "Please, alpha, fuck me. Fuck me, hyung—" Jungwoo bucked desperately, trying to urge Doyoung's cock into his hold. "Alpha, _alpha_ , please, I need it, I need your knot, give it to me, want your knot, want your pups—"

Doyoung lunge forward, slamming Jungwoo back to his face with his weight and using his slick-wet hand to slap over Jungwoo's slutty mouth. He bit Jungwoo's shoulder, his other hand guiding his cock to Jungwoo's gaping hole and sinking in in one thrust.

"Hnghh—" Jungwoo moaned loudly, his hole clenching around Doyoung's cock.

"Fuck, you're tight." Doyoung groaned, his hips moved unrelenting. He found his hands roving Jungwoo's face, hair, pushing between his shoulder blades. Jungwoo curls even tighter, present himself, let Doyoung have him.

Obscene sounds were heard as their bodies slapped together. Jungwoo moaned, he can feels _everything_ , how they connected, and how amazing their scents became when combined. Doyoung's cock pulsed to his surprise and then he slammed in, freezing as all the blood in his body rushed to fill his knot, incredibly huge. For the first time he was knotted into an omega.

Jungwoo accepted so _beautifully_.

"Can't wait to see you full with my pups."

Jungwoo moaned loudly, hips thrusting back, his hole squeezing down around Doyoung's knot, instincts telling him to milk his alpha. "Breed me, I need your cum inside me."

Doyoung groaned, with one final thrust, Doyoung came, emptying into Jungwoo and losing his mind for several minutes.

Doyoung started blinking back into reality and found his face plastered between Jungwoo's shoulders, marks peppered the white skin everywhere he could see. The alpha in his purred at the sight. He shifted, and grunted when both he and Jungwoo jerked, the tug on the cock, knot, and hole between them encouraged another spurt of fragrant come from Doyoung and a shake of overwhelmed pleasure from Jungwoo.

"Baby," Doyoung gently carded his hands through Jungwoo’s hair.

Jungwoo didn't answer, which make him worried. "Woo?" Doyoung reached up and found Jungwoo's face, thumb flicking over to find his lips. He gave a sigh of relief Jungwoo murmured as his reply. "How're you feeling?" he kissed Jungwoo's skin, and absently, his hips tried to pull away to enjoy the flashed of pleasure from Jungwoo's rim tightening up over his knot.

"M' good…" Jungwoo slurred, tongue licking out at Doyoung's fingers.

Doyoung chuckled, Jungwoo is too cute and he thinks he can’t handle this. He kissed Jungwoo’s temple gently. "Love you."

Jungwoo purred, he's taking the opportunity to peck Doyoung's lips. "Mm, love you too, my alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Doyoung is my kink. Also, I am so sorry if I have a lot of mistakes o<< I hope you like it :*


End file.
